


Appreciation

by dancing_badly



Category: Fringe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_badly/pseuds/dancing_badly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia and Astrid have a night out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> For lj's [ladies_fest](http://ladies-fest.livejournal.com), a response to the prompt "Olivia/Astrid - gen or femmeslash: Olivia shows Astrid the appreciation she deserves (and so rarely gets)."

"Another!" Olivia shouted, slamming her shot glass down on the bartop.

"Oh, Olivia, I don't know. We have to work tomorrow." Astrid replied, her words slurring.

Olivia nodded to the bar tender for two more shots of tequila. "Well I just better call Broyles and let.him.know. Because I am not nearly drunk enough yet and if I'm not, you my dear are certainly not.". A devious smirk passed over her face as she got out her phone, dialling the number of their boss.

"I can't believe you are drunk dialing him!" Astrid replied, shooting back another shot and laying haphazardly on the table.

"Shhhh" Olivia giggled. "Oh, its his machine. … Heeeey Broyles." she stumbled out, laughing between her words. "Astrid and IIIII are going to be late tomorrow. because we….are drunk." Astrid started rolling with laughter at her friend's face.

Feigning seriousness, Olivia cleared her throat and continued, "she never gets apprec- apron.. appreciated for all the work she does for us. So I took her out for a gals night. So if any mutated bodies show up, tell them to wait for the afternoon."

She hung up the phone and threw back her shot, putting the full lime in her mouth, smiling at Astrid. The two collapsed in a fit of giggles.

“Oh god, I am so drunk. You –“she said, attempting to glare at Olivia “are a bad influence”, but loosing its effect due to her inability to focus.

“aah, come on, you needed it. Next I’m trying to get you laid.”

“Liv!”

“How about shiny Agent Lee. He’s very attractive” Olivia continued pressing.

“I don’t know if he’s my type…”

She snorted, “have you even looked at his ass? That is every woman’s type.”

Astrid laughed loudly, “I may have looked….once…or twice”, her cheeks began to turn a bit red.

“Now there’s the spirit. He has nice hands too. And nice eyes”

“Well now whose been doing the looking!”

“What?” Olivia shrugged, “I’m a confident, sexually liberated government agent who enjoys appreciating the fine male form”. Her attempts at seriousness failed and they ended up laughing again.

“Okay okay! I’m a lecherous oggler! I like to ogle!” she confessed, pretty much yelling the last line to the entire bar.

They ordered themselves another line of shots, and shot back three in quick succession.

“You can have a go at Peter if you want. He’s quite pleasing…. in the nude”, dropping her voice into a ridiculous low register for the last part.

Now thoroughly drunk, Astrid just started laughing.

“omigod ‘Liv.”

“he is! He’s a very….fulfilling luvvvverrr. I’d be happy to share him with you. Happy ladies in the Fringe Division” she gave an over-eager double thumbs up.

Astrid just kept laughing. Olivia passed her another shot.

“Or maybe it’s Walter. Is he your type?” she pressed closer to her friend, whispering it in her ear. “Does the fatherly mad scientist thing do it for ya?”

She moved back and downed another shot, smirking at the clear discomfort of her friend. “ewww. The imagery. Olivia! That’s just wrong.”

“Oh oh! I know. I bet its Nina. She’s very sexy. And all that wealth and power…not to mention the pseudo-evil aura she exudes”

Astrid turned to her friend, smirk on her face, “well, I wouldn’t say no”

“Ohhh!! And we have a winner”

“Like you would say no either”

“Hahaha, that’s true.”

Olivia laid her head down on the bar and let out a long moan.

“Dear god Olivia” Astrid jabbed, rubbing her friend on the back. “you are so drunk”

“I am. I really am. So are you”

“Yes. I really want nachos now”

Olivia jumped up at the suggestion, the look on her face saying it was the greatest idea she’d ever heard.

“Yessss! Or a burger. With fries.”

Astrid nodded her head in agreement “or pizza”

Olivia shot back the last of her shots, steadying herself on the table. “I’m just around the corner, lets go to my place and we’ll order some! And we can watch a movie and have pillow fights.”

Astrid grinned, attempting to stand up with some of her dignity in tact. “gawd ‘Liv, are you going to make me watch Steel Magnolias again?”

She tried to look innocent, but just came across looking constipated. “maybe. Or maybe I’ll let you pick the movie. I have Crossroads.”

“Who would have thought, you with a rom-com addiction.”

“Hey, I like movies about women’s lives. And if that happens to be one with Britney Spears in it, than so be it.”

Astrid just laughed and grabbed her friend by the arm, “come on, lets go”

They walked towards the door, and towards Olivia’s place.

“You sure you don’t want to borrow Peter?”


End file.
